Innocence
by HoneybeeX
Summary: "I have it! His innocence it's mine!" Mature themes, eventual RusAme and various other pairings.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Here's my first Chapter Story on this account and I hope you enjoy it as much as I know I will. Now I warn everyone here, I'm a very slow writer so please bear with me. Just know I will finish this story.

**Warnings: **This story is rated M for a reasons, there will be rape, character death, drug-use and self-inflicted pain. So if any of this makes you squeamish and light-headed don't read it, I don't need flames for this, I warned you.

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Hetalia, trust me if I did things would be so much hotter. RusAme would be all over the damn place.

_ -IcePrince_

* * *

><p>Driving through the empty, dirty back roads of Moscow Alfred neared the house of doom, or formally known as Ivan's house. The night was cloudless, and the air chilly and nippy, it was not Alfred's idea of a perfect night. The trees stood tall on the sides of the road, and the lights from his car cast eerie shadows from the corner of his eyes. He shuddered; he wondered how many people had died in these forests. He looked up as over the tree line Alfred saw the dark silhouette of Ivan's mansion. The building was large, and very old, Alfred wasn't shocked if it would be centuries old by tomorrow or the next day. He frowned and drove onto the now paved drive-way, parking his car to the side he got out and walked up the porch steps to the door.<p>

"Hey dude are you in here?" Alfred pushed open the unlocked door to Ivan's Mansion and took a tentative step in. "It's alright dude you're a hero there's nothing to be afraid of. The house isn't haunted." Alfred's eyes widened as he brought thoughts of ghosts to his mind. He shuddered and had to continually remind himself that he _was _the hero. He took another step inside and quietly shut the door behind himself, he didn't want to take the chance that something dangerous was in the house and heard him being all loud and obnoxious.

He felt a little more comfortable when nothing came out to greet him, well at least nothing dangerous. The more he stood there waiting he felt as though something was wrong, the house was dark and Russia was supposed to be here. He took another few steps and peered into the living room. It too was dark; the only light in the house was the moon-light that gracefully lit the room in a pale silver glow. He sighed and turned towards the other opening to the kitchen just as a shadowed figure with a pipe swung, hitting him in the stomach and smashing him against the wall, he slid to the ground afterwards.

"O-Ow! Ivan what the hell is your problem man?" Alfred growled looking up; three other figures had joined the one obvious one that belonged to Russia. "H-Hey guys what's up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>First person to review will get a special treat of their desire in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed my prologue I'll have the first chapter out soon hopefully!

_ -IcePrince_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well hello there my small following. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, you guys have no idea how nice it is to see all of them! FicFan3484 I want to give a special shout-out to for being my first reviewer for this story! Yay! When you come up with an idea you'd like to share with me Hon don't be afraid. And as you can all see I randomly changed my name to PatriotX so yes it is me! I promise!

So without taking more time here is Chapter One of Innocence.

_-Patriot_

* * *

><p>Alfred's pen danced across the page as he wrote his name here and there, it felt like he was signing away his soul in a sense. He had been here since seven in the morning and yet to be freed from the tyranny of paper-work. Not even a cup of coffee could prepare him for the torture. He sighed and set the pen down and stared at his fingers, his middle-finger had a large reddish and ink stained bruise on the side.<p>

"Dude that's so not cool. The hero doesn't get bruises!" He frowned and looked over to the window staring out across to the Capital Building. The trees were in full bloom, being spring normally did that to trees. It made Alfred happy that he got to see the trees like this though, they always made the day better.

"Mr. Jones, Sir, you have a visitor waiting in the lobby, would you like me to send him in?" Alfred looked down at the little intercom that sat in the corner of his desk. Pressing the button he smiled.

"Sure! Send him right on in!" He received no answer from the receptionist, only the door opening. "Oh hey dude! It's good to see ya'!" Alfred greeted Arthur happily as the British man walked into the room.

"Must you be so loud all the time? I swear it is like walking into a circus every bloody time." Alfred smiled and stood walking over to the Briton, Alfred had long since gotten over the man's grouchiness. "Unhand me you fiend!" Alfred just laughed and

patted the man's back roughly before setting him free.

"Good to see you too dude! So what brings you to sit in my heroic presence?" Alfred grinned; well he was heroic, was he not?

"What I have to have a reason to come visit my little boy?" Alfred blushed, he was no longer England's 'little boy'.

"Dude! Don't get all sappy on me now; you used to be so strong." Arthur's face flushed with anger and he growled but at which point Alfred's attention was caught by a bird flying outside. He stared in awe; it reminded him of what he stood for, freedom, just the choice to fly if you wanted. He sighed happily a huge smile on his face as he took his seat. "I'm really busy today so if you came to do anything important do it now."

"No I just came to visit. I figured that we had not spoken in a while." Alfred nodded and went back to working, he wanted to desperately to go and talk with England. But he knew if he didn't finish all of this paperwork then he would have his boss to answer to, and the man annoyed Alfred. So without further talking Alfred got right to work on his papers… again. Arthur didn't leave the room; he stayed in the chair across from Alfred silently sipping tea from a thermos that he had brought with him. Minutes turned to hours and soon the sun had set, bringing an orange glow to the room, illuminating it in such a warm light.

And it was then that Alfred's office phone rang, he sighed and picked it up.

"Yo! Alfred speaking!"

"Alfred? Why do you say 'yo'? What does it mean?" Alfred heard a heavily accented Russian speaking over the receiver.

"I-Ivan? What are you doing, you don't call me. What do you want?" Alfred felt the defenses around his heart and brain rise as he spoke to the other male. Alfred was always on guard around the Russian, even if the other was considered a friend now.

"Ah да I called to see if you would like to accompany me tonight. I am in Washington and I thought I would try to speak with you." Alfred's eyebrow arched delicately as he heard the other explain the call. Arthur was watching his expression carefully.

"Um sure dude! We can hang out tonight; did you have anything in mind already?" Alfred decided it couldn't hurt, he was in his own city, and it's not like Ivan would be able to hurt him here. Or anywhere for that matter.

"Ah no. I was hoping you would have something yes?" Alfred hummed as he opened the drawer to his desk and a note pad. He had several addresses and names of bars, clubs, restaurants all filled out on the pad. Most of it was McDonalds related.

"Meet me at 1519 Seventeenth Street, it's called Jr's Bar and Grill, be there in an hour?"

"Ah that works for me see you then Америка." Alfred hung the phone up and looked over at Arthur who burst out in laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing about dude?" Alfred watched Arthur excitedly, maybe there was a joke he'd miss while he was speaking to the Commie.

"Yes! You are taking him to a gay bar! How do you think Ivan is going to react! But by all means this is bloody good humor!" Alfred stuck his tongue out at the laughing Briton and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I will have you know they make good food there! That's why I picked it; I figured it would be better than McDonalds, though that place must serve food from heaven. Delicious greasy burgers. Yes it's beautiful."

"Oh shut up Alfred. We'll see how good of an idea this is when a man hits on Ivan." Alfred didn't feel the need to tell Arthur that Ivan was possibly gay. He would just let the man have his laugh; Alfred could care less that is.

"Well I better get back and get ready, wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Alfred left the Briton laughing in the chair, Alfred just rolled his eyes, and he had better things to do. He picked up his famous bomber jacket from the coat hanger in the room and slipped it over his shoulders. He pulled out his latest toy, the IPod, he never knew how he existed before this, if anything was nearly as awesome and cool as him it was this little music device. He didn't work far from his home so he decided to walk every day, it was just good to stay a little fit and of course to help the environment, he was tired of dealing with the wack-job environmentalists. Alfred leisurely walked back to his house, the streets were fairly empty, a jogger or family walking past him occasionally. He hummed the Star Spangled Banner while he walked, and soon his house appeared in sight and he picked up his pace.

He pulled out his keys and unlocked his door letting himself in, Tony was right there at the door looking up at him.

"Hey little dude, what's up?" Alfred never got an answer but it was polite to ask right? "It looks like I'm going to hang out with Russia today, my evil arch nemesis." He laughed at the thought of Ivan in tight spandex, of course colored red and gold, the old Soviet Flag. Deciding not to waste any more time he took the steps up to his bedroom and got right to his closet. He was dressed for work, seeing as he just came back from it he should change. He pulled at his tie and it gave way after a little while, releasing his throat, he glared down at it and threw it into the corner of his closet, where numerous other ties lay.

He unbuttoned the dull white shirt and also slid it off his shoulder, leaving it to pool around his feet. He started to furiously search through his shirts and decided on his favorite, the Flag shirt as he called it. Of course it was only his flag on the shirt but that's what made it so great, it was all about him! He decided on some simple faded jeans to complete the look. Pulling some discarded sneakers on he grabbed the bomber jacket from where he left it hanging on a chair after he came home and left. He looked at his watch, he was never going to get there on time, Russia would wait. If he knew what was good for him that is.

* * *

><p>"Ah Америка how nice of you to finally join me да?" Ivan sat on a barstool, a huge bottle of vodka, already half drank hung from his hand.<p>

"Hey don't get your red panties in a bunch, I came didn't I?" Alfred answered sitting on the barstool next to him and ordering a whiskey. The bar was very sleek, with wood floors and countertops. It gave a homey feel to it if Alfred did say so himself.

"I do not wear panties; I wear as you call them boxers." Ivan mumbled back and Alfred just nodded and an awkward silence filled the void between the two. Alfred looked at Ivan; he looked like he was doing well enough. His violet eyes were aglow, Alfred wondered if they would glow if the lights went off. And his hair was washed and brushed, his skin clear and pale as always. "What are you staring at?" Ivan asked feeling self-conscious and slightly disturbed.

"Oh nothin' dude! Don't worry about it, I was just thinkin' about how it looks like things are goin' good with ya'."

"Ah, да, my country is doing better now so I am pleased." Ivan answered back and Alfred just nodded, this small talk thing was harder than it looked. "It looks as though you are doing well also?"

"Eh, it must be a good day." Alfred answered sullenly, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to talk about his politics, or any for that matter. He personally thought his current president was an idiot, nice man but an idiot nonetheless.

"Well I feel as though you are looking better than you have in the past." Alfred eyed the former-communist with his eyebrow raised.

"Well of course I look good I'm the damn hero baby!" Alfred let out a loud boisterous laugh and Ivan just shook his head. That was what seemed to be needed break the ice, after that Alfred and Ivan just talked. It was odd, he rarely spoke to the Russian, and it was times like this he wondered why he ever hated him.

"Ah Америка I have enjoyed myself so far." One bottle of vodka laid empty next to Ivan's arm another one in his grasp. Alfred had already downed several shots of whiskey and he felt a pleasant buzz. "Америка answer question for me yes?"

"Sure buddy what is it?"

"Have you ever been claimed?" Alfred looked at Ivan that was an odd question to ask.

"In which way?" Alfred figured there were lots of ways, the 'I own you' the 'I love you' and the 'You're mine' way.

"By another man, physically." Alfred shifted in his seat, should he tell him the truth? He figured in the end it couldn't hurt and the hero never lied. Except for the times that he did have to lie.

"No I have not. I've done all the claiming." Alfred grinned like a devil thinking about all the times he's had someone bent over begging for more. England, Japan, he almost got France once, but the other was too stubborn and didn't feel like taking that day.

"Interesting." Was all that Ivan offered back in response, Alfred didn't even notice, still in deep thought about all of his conquests. It was both human and country conquests, he liked the countries more though, and they had eons of practice. "Америка are you in there?" Alfred's attention was caught by a huge hand waving in his face.

"Holy shit attack of the giant hands!" Alfred pulled away too viciously and fell out of his seat and people eyed him like he just lost his mind, which he would happily admit he was crazy!

"Alfred it is just my hand, maybe it's time to take you home?" Ivan shook his head, Americans were so eccentric, then again he had little room to speak. He got up and helped the laughing American up and led him out of the bar.

"I will have you know I am not drunk I am just buzzed thank you, but it was funny as hell!" Alfred said nodding and making a misstep and tripping. The only thing that kept him from falling flat on his face was Ivan grabbing him by the biceps.

"Да, я уверен, что вы не пьяны." Ivan answered back in his native tongue, allowing the American to think he was right.

"Don't speak Russian! I just know a few things so don't torment me more than you already have by having to look at your huge nose!" Alfred poked at the large appendage that poked from the man's face.

"You are stupid Alfred. Now be quiet and just let me take you home." Alfred whined and struggled against the Russian's hold. It was eventually to no avail and Alfred just let himself be led, Russians could be so weird.

"Mommy what are those men doing?" Alfred looked behind him to see a young girl walking with her mother.

"Honey it's rude to be so loud." Alfred rolled his eyes the woman wasn't much better than her daughter. "They're friends, and one drank too much silly juice."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Mommy what's drunk?" Ivan shook his head and turned down a corner to lose the daughter and mother down the streets.

"Can't just be quiet can you?" Alfred had fallen asleep while letting Ivan drag him along, that would explain why the other got so heavy. "А Америка, если вы только знали, что я запланировал для вас." Ivan let out a string of 'kols' and carried the American home the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Alfred moaned and woke in his bed; the last thing he remembered was being with Ivan at the bar. He must've been tired, and he didn't drink that much, he didn't have a hang-over or anything. He looked at himself to find himself completely nude, he squeaked, though he would forever go down in history as have never making that noise.<p>

"That was cute Америка do it again." Ivan ordered walking into the room, fully clothed, jacket scarf and all.

"You, you pervert! You totally stripped me down didn't you?"

"I admit nothing, but I must be going, I have to get back to Russia, you behave yourself little tiny Америка." And without another word Ivan left, leaving the American feeling slightly exposed and extremely disturbed.

"Fucking Russians man I swear." He said looking at Tony who just stared back at him.

* * *

><p>Alfred got out of his seat as his plane landed in Vienna, Austria. Today was the day of yet another World Conference, and Alfred had been asked to give his thoughts on the disaster in Haiti and solution to fix it. Alfred couldn't wait to give his thoughts; it all had to do with testing on a human to create a super-hero almost as cool as himself. What could go wrong with it? Alfred grinned as he got off the plane and a limo provided by Roderich was waiting for him there. He got in and was handed a glass of champagne, and slice of chocolate cake. Leave it to Rodie to do this for everyone.<p>

By the time they arrived a bottle of champagne had 'disappeared' and the cake was all but gone. Alfred giggled happily and got out of the car and fled to the meeting inside. He would be right on time. He had his ever so faithful bomber jacket over his more formal powder-blue jacket. His tie was red and shirt white of course.

"The hero has arrived dudes! You don't need to stand I already know how great I am." Alfred said pushing the door open the meeting room.

"Jou are late! Vhat the hell America ve've been vaiting on you!" Ludwig was in the front of the room, of course leading the assault of boredom.

"I am not late I'm right on time!" Alfred said defending himself, he looked down at his watch and noticed that he was nearly an hour late. "Oh never mind." He took his seat next to Canada and Mexico and smiled to himself. No one really cared, this was semi-normal behavior, people worried if Alfred showed up on time these days. He smiled as Germany glowered at him before continuing to speak. They were on something going on in the Middle East. None of those nations were really even present.

The meeting continued and there were of course several arguments, most of them general bickering between France and Britain. Everyone already knew they were just sexually frustrated with the other. Alfred just played with his pen, he bit the end and chewed on it, before tapping it against the desk and continued on this pattern for the whole meeting. He never even felt the lusty gaze of the Russian from the opposing corner of the room.

"The room now recognizes Alfred F. Jones, Represenitive of the United States to discuss possible solutions to the earth-quake in Haiti."

"Thanks Sausage Dude!" Alfred said and practically jogged up to the stand. "Hey dudes and dudettes!" People started to roll their eyes and tune out from the tone in Alfred's voice. "Ok I've thought about it and… I think we should totally start human testing on some of Britain's people because they don't matter and when we get a super-human we have him go fix the problem in Haiti!"  
>"I agree with America-San." Alfred flashed Kiku a smile and the other just stared at him, but of course all his plans come crashing down.<p>

"No you bloody git! What makes you think this plan will work? You are as stupid as you look."

"Oui, come now America you are not zhis stupid are you?" Alfred glared at both France and Britain as they grouped up on him.

"Hey! This plan is totally heroic and I get all the glory because it was my plan! And think about it Britain you get to be useful for once!"

"What is that supposed to mean you wanker! I am plenty helpful!" Alfred rolled his eyes and then all hell broke loose in the meeting room. Well of course it did, but this time Ludwig just sat down and eyed them as if they had all lost their minds. But all good things come to an end.

"Verdammit all of you need to shut the hell up!" Everyone looked at Austria who seemed about ready to burst a blood vessel. "All you do is bitch and complain. Vell I have had enough!" It was Austria's turn to bitch for a little and well that didn't do much, and Alfred turned to look at Ivan who was giving him that creepy smile. Alfred hated it when he did that, stupid commie. After hours of arguing Ludwig decided no one was going to get anywhere for the rest of the day.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as nations filed out of the room. Alfred was one of the first he hummed and happily made his way to the exit but his exit was stopped by same stupid commie. Well ex commie.

"Америка wait please!" Alfred stopped and looked at Ivan as he came rushing off towards him. "I just wanted to ask you if you would like to come visit me in Russia for a weekend?" Alfred thought about it, and on the inside he was frowning, how could he get out of this one. But he didn't see a way and he winced on the inside as he smiled big and nodded.

"Totally awesome dude! I'll be over in a week! We can eat burgers and watch TV and all this cool stuff!"

"Yes burgers. See you then Америка, behave yourself." Ivan let out an innocent chuckle and walked off, leaving Alfred to shudder in fear. That man had some serious issues.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Finished! It's beautiful if I do say so myself. Sorry it took so long, I'm a slow writer but I'll try and post faster next time. Just to let all of you know though I will be gone starting on April 3rd till the 8th so I will not be writing at all then. But thank you guys for all following and reading my story. Review and let me know what you think!

_-Patriot_

**Translations**

(Russian) да – Yes

(Russian) Америка – America

(Russian) Да, я уверен, что вы не пьяны – Yes I'm sure you're not drunk

(Russian) А Америка, если вы только знали, что я запланировал для вас – Oh America if you only knew what I had planned for you.

(French) Oui – Yes


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Why hello there sexuals. How are you all on this fine morning/afternoon/evening? Anyway, I want to thank the two people who reviewed for Chapter One. That would be Breight and again ficfan3484; you guys honestly have no idea how good it is to see reviews. And to answer you both Breight I honestly have no idea how long it takes me to update, I just kinda go with the flow. It normally takes me two weeks to a month to finish another chapter, but I promise I'm trying to be faster! And Fic I can't reveal details!

It's a secret until I write it out that is. Anyway here is Chapter Two of Innocence.

_-Patriot_

* * *

><p>Alfred stared at the door to the oval office and frowned, he did <em>not <em>want to pass this by his Boss. What if the boss man didn't like the idea, Alfred frowned thinking of which methods of manipulation he could use to get his way. He could always do the big eyes, his Boss was a democrat he might just fall for the fake emotional devastation in Alfred's eyes.

"President, Sir?" Alfred said finally taking the step forward and knocking on his door.

"Come in Alfred, what can I do for you?" President Barack Obama sat at his desk looking as Alfred hesitantly walked into the room. "Well Son? What can I do for you?" Alfred hated it when people called him son; he was older than every single President that resided in this office.

"Well ya' see at this last Summit meeting we had, everything went well of course, but I've kinda got myself plans." Alfred tried to read the man's expression but if there were anything in those eyes Alfred didn't see any of it. "I told Russia that I would go over and spend a few days at his house and just hang out. Now before you say anything I think it's a great idea!" Alfred refrained from mentioning the fact that he didn't want to go, he was doing this for his nation. "I think this is a great opportunity to continue working towards a completely tension free relations between both us and Russia."

"I couldn't agree with you more Alfred."

"Oh come o- wait what?" Alfred did a double take, none of his bosses before him ever wanted him near Russia. It wasn't hard to believe at the time, considering that Ivan, put nicely was a communist fuck-head.

"I said you could go and visit Russia." Alfred loved it when he got his way, and this was a lot easier than he thought it would've been. "Just behave yourself I know how you get when you go and visit other places."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean! I'm a great tourist!" Alfred blatantly ignored the many times he terrorized Japanese or British citizens.

"Just go get ready, I assume you're leaving soon?" Alfred nodded a huge grin on his face, he didn't quite get the fact that he was going to Russia. The place of the Ice Devil. Alfred's mind just registered the fact that he was getting what he wanted. "Go Alfred. Gloat later." He hated Presidents who could read him. Alfred bolted out of the man's room just in case he did happen to change his mind that would not be cool.

Alfred walked through the nearly empty halls of the White House, the carpets were lush and the decoration was always gorgeous. Before Alfred went to go to Russia he would have to warn Ivan of his imminent arrival. He hummed as he pushed the door open to his messy office, papers were scattered everywhere, he'd let someone else clean it. Sitting at his desk he picked up the phone on the desk and started to press in numbers quickly.

"Dammit!" Alfred cursed as he messed it up the first time, putting the phone back on the receiver. He stared at the device for a moment wondering if this would be a battle of wills. Inanimate objects did that, they would argue with you and fight, but Alfred would have none of it! He picked the phone back up and carefully punched in the numbers and then he heard the dial tone. "Ha! Take that phone, victory goes to the awesomeness United States of America!"

"Alfred are you speaking to a phone?" Alfred heard the almost sickeningly sweet voice of Russia speaking and Alfred blushed, grateful that there was an ocean separating them.

"No of course not! That's just absolute insanity, what do you Russians do over there, you crazy bastards!" Alfred gave his infamous heroic laugh and he heard the other sigh. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be over soon! I'll text you when I get the flight details."

"А великолепный."

"Stop speaking Russian! I forgot that one!" Alfred growled and the other just laughed and continued.

"I shall see you soon little Америка."

"Thanks se- hey wait! I'm not little!" The other had hung up on him before he could even say what he wanted. He frowned and stared at the phone as if it were its fault, somehow it was. He just wasn't sure how yet. Alfred got up and grabbed his bomber jacket that he left in the office and then went to see his secretary. "Cancel any and everything until this next Monday."

"Of course Mr. Jones." Alfred flashed her a smile and the young woman seemed to swoon a little, Alfred loved doing that. He hummed as he walked out of the house and onto the side-walk outside the gated complex. It was a nearly cloudless sky; the few clouds that did float in the sky were light and fluffy. The sun shone down onto the streets making it almost glow; at least that's how Alfred saw it.

"God it's great to be me." Alfred didn't want to sound egotistical, but damn it was true. The sun made the walk home warm and comfortable. And when he got there Tony was there again to greet him. "Hey Tone, what be up?" Alfred walked up the stairs to his room, he knew the other wouldn't respond. Alfred pulled out a large sports equipment bag and started to throw random clothes in.

He didn't check to see if they'd match or not, he didn't care, what was the worst that could happen? Zipping the bag up he threw in some bathroom stuff, tooth brush, razor just a few little odds and ends. He looked around in his closet for just a moment longer then smiled; he pulled out a large Star Spangled Banner sleeping bag and tossed it on top of the bag.

"Totally ready to go."

* * *

><p>It was official; Alfred hated airports and anything to do with them.<p>

"I do not want you people to see me naked!" Alfred said when they told him to go through the X-ray. He had a choice right, either pat down or x-rayed.

"Please Sir then step forward and we'll give you a pat down." Alfred sighed and blamed the terrorists, he was going to thump them the next time he saw them. "Stand like this arms and legs spread." Alfred sighed and did as he was told and the man started to pat him down. Why couldn't it be a pretty young security guard, one that Alfred could possibly woo into bed? "You're clear go on."

"Thanks dude!" Alfred grabbed his shoes, belt and carry-on bag slipping the items on and the bag's shoulder strap into place he walked through the other side of the airport. He had done this a hundred times, and the steps were memorized by his muscles he found himself in front of a McDonalds' cashier.

"What can I get you sir?"

"I want a Double Quarter Pounder with Cheese, A large fry and large coke!" Alfred said cheerfully, this was always the best part of the trip. He found himself having to find excuses to go to these places anymore.

"That'll be thirteen ninety-five." Alfred pulled out the money; no amount of money could ever equal the quality of a McDonalds' burger. Alfred was given his receipt with number on it and took a seat. It wasn't long till he had several fries stuffed in his mouth with chewed up bits of burger.

"Mommy! Look it's a cave-man!" Alfred looked at a small child, what was it with children these days, did they have no filter?

"I'm so sorry Sir!" Alfred just waved it off, figuring they wouldn't want to hear the cave-man talk. She took her child and scolded her along the way. Alfred eye brows just arched, children. He had about thirty minutes before his flight came, finishing off his food he just wanted to get this done and over. Of course Alfred was flying in class, there was just no other way for Alfred do this trip. He was going to Russia he needed as much comfort as possible before he got there.

He tossed away the trash and walked over to the gate for his flight, it was showing that it was on time so he was pleased with that. He smiled and sat down in his seat and crossed his arms tilting his head back. His eyes slipped closed and he wasn't snoozing but he was in the state before sleep and reality. Time seemed to pass by at light speed when he was like that because soon he heard someone speaking.

"Now Boarding Flight 187." Alfred got up and stretched popping some bones in place and sauntered over to the man showing him his ticket. He was one of the first let onto the plane. The nice Stewardess was aged, but still pretty, but Alfred wouldn't be caught ogling her. He walked towards the back of the plane and took his place and soon the flight was taking off. Alfred loved flying, it was wonderful, the feel as you tipped up and went into the sky, Alfred loved it.

"Our in-board flight movie will be a special one, it's Thirteen Ghosts." Alfred's eyes widened to comical proportions when he heard the stewardess speaking. They were already in the air Alfred had spaced out when they were going up, thinking about all the things he loved about flying. He now regretted taking a plane, he should've taken a boat, but he didn't want to take a week or so to get there. He would just push the TV back up when it came down, and it did. But Alfred saw the title screen and he was hooked, this was going to be a long flight.

* * *

><p>Ivan watched as the plane came in for a landing, the plane holding his little American. He crossed his arms, peering over the heads of many Russians; even his own people couldn't really match his height. Then again he wasn't the largest nation for no reason.<p>

"That plane is fucking haunted dude!" Alfred was the very first off the plane peering over his shoulder every few seconds. He was just looking over his shoulder as he walked into Ivan. He yelped and jumped a mile in the air.

"Do I want to know?" Ivan questioned Alfred then went into a minute by minute detail of the horror film that they showed them. Ivan already knew about it, he made sure that was the movie they showed, it always made the American more pliable. "Do you want a hug?" Ivan asked when Alfred was panting and shivering again he nodded and Ivan pulled the younger male into a hung.

"It was fucking scary dude! People were dying and yeah they were just dead!" Alfred was freaking out, Ivan had to do this more often, he shook his head and let out a smirk as he stared over Alfred's head. He rubbed the others back soothingly and looked at the sky. It was clear but the air was a bit nippy, it was windy but Ivan thought it was pleasurable; Alfred might have other thoughts though.

"Это нормально, немного Америке я буду защищать вас от привидений. Это я у вас есть о чем беспокоиться."

"Don't speak Russian! It confuses me!" Alfred said right after Ivan finished speaking and Alfred pouted. Regaining control of himself he pushed himself away from Ivan and grabbed his bag, Ivan seemed to have led them through the airport to baggage claim. Alfred hummed as he inspected the Russian airport. It wasn't that much different from his own airport, maybe a little colder, but it was Russia what do you expect? That and you only heard Russian; no one seemed to speak English here.

He frowned, he didn't like being in Russia, Russian always seemed somewhat sinister and kind of scary.

"What is on your mind?"

"Hmm oh nothing, so what are we doing?" Alfred asked, turning to look at Ivan, he was hoping they would just go rest up Alfred was really tired.

"I was thinking that we could go tour the Kremlin, it's not very busy this time of year." Alfred frowned, and plan shot and killed.

"Sure! Let's go to the Kremlin dude, I'm sure it's awesome!" Alfred was inwardly dreading this, he just wanted to sleep. Was that too much to ask?

"Oh we're going to have loads of fun my dear Alfred!" Ivan spoke to the little American who just smiled back, and was inwardly dreading.

* * *

><p>"This is where my President lives. This is the Russian version of the White House." Ivan had to dumb it down so that the American got it; he spoke innocently and sweetly though.<p>

"Oh that's cool!" Alfred said. "Dude why is it so colorful?"

"Why don't you ask the men who built it?"

"They're dead… right?" Ivan just shook his head; even he had his limits to the American's stupidity.

"No they're still alive and well."

"Then I will be speaking to them!" Alfred said, Ivan searched his face to see if he was serious or not. When he saw that he was Ivan let out a loud laugh. "What? I'm curious."

"Вы тупые американские." Alfred furrowed his brow and glared at the Russian.

"Speak. English!" He huffed yet again; the other just didn't seem to understand that Alfred didn't know any Russian.

"Of course Alfred." Alfred didn't quite know how he felt about the other using his human name, but he figured it would be fine for now. They pulled the car off to the side and then they started to tour around the grounds first. Alfred was oohing and ahing at all the right moments, at least he hoped it was. His mind was so tired that he found himself drifting in and out of awareness. He forced himself to stay aware though, he had to, and Ivan might attack him while he was in one of his out of body moments.

"Alfred are you listening to me?" Alfred shook his head and looked at Ivan.  
>"What?" The other's violet eyes narrowed and he thumped America in the back of the head. "Ow! Hey that kinda hurt you jerk!" But the tour was going on; Alfred had probably the best tour guide of Russian history right in front of him. Alfred paid much more attention to Ivan after that. He was worried about being hit again, no one liked being hit.<p>

He tilted his head to the side and felt some of his bones pop and it felt good, Alfred kept his eyes on Ivan though. The man was point at this and that speaking in his native tongue. Alfred just listened to him go on and on, he nodded and pretended to listen. He just liked to look at all of it, not hear the minute by minute process of building it.

"That's great can we go home yet?" Alfred interrupted Ivan and failed to notice the almost tangible purple aura floating off him.

"I suppose Alfred." Alfred was truly grateful for that answer and the one thing Alfred did remember was where the exits were. He was the one leading Ivan back to his car, and when he got in Alfred rested his head against the chilled window.

"Americans." Ivan shook his head and Alfred flipped him the bird and the smooth driving of the car soothed Alfred into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Alfred it is time to wake up we are here." Alfred felt a large and cold hand touching his shoulder and he slowly came back to the world of the living.<p>

"Five more minutes." Alfred was rewarded with a sigh of annoyance and the door shut leaving him in the car. At least until seconds past and his side opened, he would've fallen out but hands were already there. He was scooped up and he was too tired to really care, he wrapped his arms around Ivan's shoulders and called it good.

"Почему я терпеть вас?" Ivan asked himself, and he could've sworn he heard Alfred mumbling something about English. "Да потому что я получаю взять одну часть из вас, никто другой не имеет." Ivan let out a childish giggle and walked deeper into the house and set Alfred on one of the guest beds. "Сладкие мечты мало Америке вы будете нуждаться в них." Ivan shut the door to Alfred's room gently and strode back down the hallway. Luckily for Ivan Alfred only had one bag that he had to carry in, Alfred was lucky that he was such a nice host.

When he had moved the bag down into the bedroom he left Alfred to sleep and he sighed relaxing in the confines of his house. He pulled the gloves off his hands with his teeth and pushed the door to his office open. It was spotless, everything organized very nicely, of course nothing compared to Ludwig's organization finesse, but it suited Ivan. Speaking of Ludwig… Ivan sat himself behind his desk and pulled his laptop forward. His laptop was smooth silver, shined under the warm glow of his over-head light. Despite Russia's coldness his office was warm and inviting, the food a solid cherry, desks a warm and earthy brown. And the walls were a reddish color; it would resemble a canyon, earthy and rugged.

Ivan actually based it off of Alfred's Grand Canyon, he chuckled at the thought, he wondered if that was what they called his… thoughts for another time. He pulled the top of the laptop open and he quickly connected to Skype, he had every nation, well every important nation here, and just his luck he had every nation he wanted to speak to on at once. He opened the video calling to Germany, China and the United Kingdom.

"Bloody Wanker." Well there was Arthur and he soon saw Ludwig and Wang Yao as well.

"Good to see you too Arthur. I see you're still as pleasant as always." The Briton's bushy eyebrows furrowed in anger but before he could speak Ivan did. "I have a proposition for all of you. Please come to my house tomorrow, I will have it ready by nightfall." The men sort of exchanged looks between each other, and before any of them could respond Ivan shut his laptop, they would come. Any curious man would.

* * *

><p>Alfred moaned as he felt the first bridges back to the land of awake being built, it started with sunlight streaming into his eyes. He pulled a pillow over his head and tried to fall back into the bliss of sweet dreaming, but now he was suffocating himself. He growled, he was lying face down until he arched up and looked around. A few strands of hair fell into his sea blue eyes and he frowned.<p>

"Did I drink last night?" He felt like he slept like the dead, and it was hard to get his body up and moving. He looked at himself; he was still dressed the same as the night before, Ivan must've carried him in here. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep against the car window. He could still feel the cool glass against his cheek. He touched his cheek and it felt just fine though, he shrugged it off and looked at his surroundings. He was obviously in one of Ivan's guest bedrooms, and it was one of his nicer ones if Alfred had to guess.

There was a chandelier, gold and had candles and lights alike hanging from its ends. The bed was covered in furs; it had a very aristocratic Russian feel to it. The bed was gold as well, and polished to a near perfection. He saw his bag next to the door and he smiled, maybe Ivan wasn't so bad after all. He picked up the back and put it on the bed and pulled out some fresh clothes. He would take a shower later tonight, he wasn't that dirty anyway. He was just pulling his shirt off and the new one on when he felt the most peculiar sensation, it was as if something was tickling his nose, but it was just a new scent, and a delicious one at that.

He dressed in a flash and was in the kitchen in record time and seated himself at the table and peered into the kitchen and Ivan looked out laughing.

"Well I see you're awake, and your pants are on backwards." Alfred looked down at himself and saw the back pockets facing his front.

"Woah! You're right!" Ivan rolled his eyes at the American's shocked tone and he got up and shamelessly dropped his pants. Ivan couldn't help but look at the tanned and smooth skin that was just exposed. Alfred had never ending legs and Ivan felt more excited, he giggled and that caught Alfred's attention. "Hey! I know I'm hot but stop starin' it's creepy."

"As you wish." Alfred smiled pleased with the answer and when his pants were fixed he seated himself back down and waited for Ivan to finish with breakfast. They were what Ivan called blini, which Alfred called a pancake. It was the same damn thing, but obviously if it's made in America it's better. There were several of the blini/pancake things and they towered in front of both Alfred and Ivan. "Eat your fill, breakfast is very important." Ivan smiled and pulled several of the blini off and onto his plate and spread sour cream across them.

Alfred who had taken his share of blini stared at Ivan with a raised eyebrow, sour cream? He stared at the small tub of the cream and shrugged, when in Rome. He took a knife and spread some of the stuff out on top of the pancake and took his first bite. It was odd, and it wasn't something Alfred was going to continue doing when he got back to America but it wasn't bad.

"Got anything to wash it down with?" Alfred questioned after a few bites and Russia motioned to the pitcher of milk on the table. Alfred took it with two hands and was just going to bring the edge to his lips but he did have Ivan who would be drinking from it. He stared at the empty glass before him and sighed he poured some milk into it and Ivan nodded appreciatively and Alfred felt better. They ate breakfast in silence and then Ivan cleared his throat.

"Alfred I have a favor to ask of you, it would mean a great deal to me if you could go out and be my hero." Hook, line and sinker.

"What do ya' need buddy!" Alfred smiled at Ivan, and Ivan felt his innards twist with a mixture of disgust and pleasure.

"Well that pitcher of milk is all I have left in the house and I would like you to go to the store and get me some more. I would do it myself but I have a lot of work to do today, and I had a dinner planned for us, it requires a lot of milk. Could you go out and do this for me?"

"Of course dude! I'll be back in a jiffy!" Alfred was already practically in shoes and out the door.

"Wait Alfred!" But the other was already out the door and in the car; he started it and pulled out. Ivan smiled, well that worked better than he thought, he wondered how well the American would do out in the streets of Russia.

* * *

><p>As it turned out not very well at all, Alfred drove through the streets of Russia with wide eyes. People here were bad drives; he swore half of them tried to kill him already! He peered down both sides of the street and he drove across the intersection, where the hell was the damn grocery store.<p>

"Fucking hell man." Alfred drove in yet another circle and frowned, stupid Moscow, stupid Russia, stupid Ivan for not giving him a damn GPS! He frowned as he turned a different street this time; this was going to be an all-day affair. He frowned and turned into a parking lot and nearly squealed when he saw all the shopping carts. He found a spot quickly and looked at the time, it was already the afternoon, he shook his head how time flies when you're lost in Russia. He pushed his glasses back up his nose; Texas was always the wild ones, not California. He pushed the door open to the store and he moved his way up and down the Russian store until he found the milk.

He stared at all if, of course in Russian, he swore and rolled his eyes and pulled out the red milk, whole milk was always the right way to go. He walked back to the front and put the thing onto the belt and watched it go up. The store was nearly empty so when the woman rang the item up and Alfred pulled out his wallet he stared as he realized… he didn't have any Russian Rubles. He frowned and stared at the amount and pulled out what he figured would be a lot more in American money.

"Here…" Alfred said unsure if that would get him anywhere. The woman stared at the dollars and gave him that 'are you fucking stupid' look. She handed it back to him and spoke some Russian and Alfred frowned. This was going to be a long argument. He tried again and again; he even tried to speak with her but when he realized she didn't speak English he gave up. Apparently this was normal in Russia because no one bat a single eye, and everyone chose other registers to go through.

"Come on lady! I got places to be!" But soon a line did form behind them and angry Russians started to mutter and mumble. "Shush it!" He glared at them and they frowned and he continued to argue with the woman. When he looked down at his watch he noticed that nearly three hours had past, his milk was still good though. It was cold here.

"Ah!" Alfred turned as a man right behind him pulled out money and paid for it himself. Alfred smiled.

"Thanks dude!" He took the milk and bolted before the Old Russian hag could stop him and was back in the car. He left the store quickly; glad to just be out of that place, it was starting to piss him off. An angry American was a very unpleasant American.

* * *

><p>It took him less time to find his way back on the road that led to Ivan's house than it did to find the store. Alfred had a vague memory of the roads he'd taken to get there so he only messed up a few times. But when he did find his way it was starting to get dark out, and the sun fell quickly once it started. He was on the back roads of Moscow; dirt was all that was under his tires. The trees were tall on either side of the road, and it would be pretty, if he didn't know he was in Russia that was. He stared at the milk in the seat next to him and sighed, turning his eyes back to the road he glanced up at the sky. It was dark, and cloudless, he was sure the air outside was even colder than before though.<p>

His head-lights illuminated the way for him, he kept his eyes open for any animals that would jump in front of him though, he was always worried about that. Alfred didn't want to kill anything innocent, but hey if you're stupid enough to get in front of a car you deserved to get hit.

"Stupid milk." He said glancing at the time it took him all day to find this stupid thing, and he'd only eaten breakfast. His stomach was going to hate him until he hate dinner, he hoped it was damn worth this milk. He frowned as he saw the outline of the house in the distance. It was always so creepy the way it just sat there, foreboding in the darkness. It was probably old; he could see some parts of the house where sections had been removed, probably right after the wall of the Soviet Union. He could see it, the day all of Ivan's 'family and friends' left him.

If something like that happened to him he'd get rid of some of their rooms, which was probably what they were. It was obvious the break, it was as if Ivan wasn't trying to cover the fact that rooms used to be there. He sighed and turned down a long curve and he was soon pulling up into the space that Ivan's car would go. He parked it and turned it off; he stared at the house and realized how empty it looked. There were no lights on in the house and Alfred frowned, did Ivan go to bed? It was late but it was not that late, he sighed and opened the door grabbing the milk and walking over. He pushed the door open and peered inside.

"Hey dude are you in here?" He took a step inside, softly and quietly as to not disturb anything inside if it wasn't Ivan. "It's alright dude you're a hero there's nothing to be afraid of. The house isn't haunted." He frowned at the thought of headless Russian ghosts from the past came flying down the stairs. Circling him like he was prey and making him scared, he glared at the wall, it was hard to see but he could barely make it out. Stupid Russians sending him on impossible tasks and making him afraid of stupid houses.

He sighed when nothing did come out to play and kept taking a few steps in; the walls were decorated with pictures. Few of them were actually pictures of family and friends; he peered into the living room and saw that it was empty. He took a step in just to be sure it was empty and reached for the light switch, he flicked it up but it didn't turn any lights on. He sighed and turned around just as a lead pipe was swung and dug itself into his lower gut. He bent over the pipe and felt the air leave his stomach as he dropped the milk. He looked up at the tall figure, it was shadowed but it was obvious who it belonged to.

"O-Ow! Ivan what the hell is your problem man!" The force of the blow would leave a bruise and it shoved him against the wall. He slid down onto his ass and glared up as three other figures moved around him. "H-Hey guys what's up?"

"Bloody hell Ivan what is the meaning of this?" He heard Arthur's voice and made a move to stand up but Ivan hit him on the side of the head. "Stop it!"

"This is my surprise to all of you, the United States of America. I call first dibs." Alfred stared up in shock at the words that were spoken, a hand tangled in his hair and he was dragged down the hall. What did he mean by that? He was scared to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well here we have it. The end of another Chapter, do you guys like how I just left it like that? Don't worry though I will enlighten you all soon! Be patient my small fanbase! I hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for more!

_-Patriot_

**Translations**

(Russian) А великолепный – Ah Great!

(Russian) Америка – America

(Russian) Это нормально, немного Америке я буду защищать вас от привидений. Это я у вас есть о чем беспокоиться – Don't worry little America I will protect you from the ghosts. You have nothing to worry about.

(Russian) Вы тупые американские – You stupid American

(Russian) Почему я терпеть вас? – Why do I put up with you?

(Russian) Да потому что я получаю взять одну часть из вас, никто другой не имеет – Ah yes because I get to take one part of you that no one else has.

(Russian) Сладкие мечты мало Америке вы будете нуждаться в них – Sweet dreams America you will need them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Well here we are again at the start of another chapter. Everyone! Thank you so much for all my new reviewers and thank you for all the old ones. Especially Fic, so far reviewed every chapter, keep up the good work! So now please everyone don't kill me, due to my love of suspense and curiosity I've decided not to show what happened to America, at least not yet. I have a crazy cool idea for that, but for now you shall not know what happened. Though I'm sure all of you have a guess.

But you'll all know later on, until then though please enjoy Chapter Three of Innocence.

_-Patriot_

* * *

><p>Russia hummed smiling down at the poor vegetables experiencing the wrath of his appetite. Besides him on the clean stove boiled a pot of water, already beef was inside the pot, cooked and tender. The carrots on the board made a satisfying chopping noise as he ran the knife down it, julienne style. When he as finished cutting the carrots into long strips he picked them up and using the knife scrapped them off into the pot. After that though he pulled out celery and began his evil destruction of them.<p>

"Oh Alfred, how the memories of your screams will keep me happy for many nights to come," Ivan smiled at the thoughts that entered his head. He could still see it in his mind as if were still happening, taste it on his tongue, the fear was so sweet on his tongue. And best of all he could still feel it, the way that body moved under his while he took what belonged to him! "Не волнуйтесь, Альфред. Я буду держать вашу тайну." Ivan smiled and finished putting the vegetables into the pot, watching as they boiled. In his childish cruelty he imagined fingers floating in the water, watching the dead skin peel back while they cooked.

One could say that Ivan was a cruel person, but he preferred to call it tough love, everyone needed it. And Alfred got a lot of it; Ivan smiled feeling himself growing excited at the thought.

"I should stop. I shall see him tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Ivan woke when his alarm went off next to him; he was already wide awake, as if he hadn't fallen asleep. His violet eyes almost seemed to illuminate the room in a glow as he looked over at the clock. It read six thirty in the morning; he sat up, the sheet falling off his bare chest, the tails of his scarf under the sheets with him. He reached his arms up and he could feel the bones in his spine popping back into place, making him feel even more rejuvenated and relaxed.<p>

"What a wonderful day to terrorize the world." Ivan said to himself, pulling the sheet off of his bare waist and legs he stood up, the hard hotel carpet beneath his feet was unforgiving and almost brutal, he liked it like that. He stood up, the only thing covering his body was the scarf that he quiet literally never took off, the only time he did was when he was alone in his house and taking a shower. He walked over to the window; the curtains were closed leaving the room encased in darkness. Grabbing both ends he pushed it open and smiled sweetly as light filtered into the room illuminating all the corners. He couldn't see much from his position in the hotel, the only thing he saw were other rooms way across the way. He didn't let it bother him though, he couldn't wait to see America, see how he seemed to handling what happened.

Even just a mere second of Ivan's mental capacity devoted to the memories of his lovely night with Alfred got him going. He could feel the blood rushing south and making his larger than average member swell. He was the largest nation; he had wondered how big it would be if he took a ruler to it, but he knew it was big. He didn't think much of it after that though and entered the bathroom. He pulled his scarf not, he didn't want to get it wet, starting the water he stepped into the ice cold spray and hummed happily.

"Oh Alfred, may I see the fear in your sapphire eyes."

* * *

><p>France was the first nation to be at the meeting, he should be seeing as it was being held in his wonderful capital, the city of love. Francis himself was standing on a balcony overlooking the gorgeous view of his capital. He watched his people with loving his eyes, everyone else in the world thought his people were rude and crabby but he saw beyond that. He saw the happiness and will for life his people wanted. Besides America's New Yorkers were just as bad. He shuddered at the memory of when the meeting was held there, those people had no control over their car horns.<p>

"Good morning Francis." Francis turned as Arthur walked in, he was calmer when no one was around, and the Frenchman smirked.

"Ah bon matin dear Angleterre," Francis returned the greeting and walked over and pulled the Island Nation's seat out for him. Arthur grumbled in response but took the act of kindness and seated himself.

"If you think you can just pull a few seats out for me and expect to be in my pants you are bloody wrong you git!" Arthur hissed out as the Frenchman continued to stare into Arthur's toxic green eyes.

"Ah I wouldn't dream of it mon amour." Francis smiled and just then another nation walked into the room. Francis got up to greet him but he was stunned into silence. It was America, and he looked positively ragged. There were dark circles under his eyes and his blue eyes where life once seemed to bloom have dulled and darkened. "A-Amerique? Are you alright?"

Francis questioned but he got no answer as the North American nation seated himself and stared into the distance. Arthur seemed to stare at Alfred with sadness and regret.

"What happened to him England?" Arthur didn't respond and before the Frenchman could push the point the room started to fill with nations. Deciding to pry later he went to great the nations as they started to fill the room.

* * *

><p>Ivan's eyes couldn't help but stare at the little American; he seemed so much smaller now. His muscles weren't as prominent; his face seemed a bit more angular and less full. Ivan wanted to laugh, he wanted to rub it in the world's face he took the one thing that mattered to the other. Everyone else in the world thought that Alfred's boy cherry had been popped, but Ivan knew different. He knew from the start, it wasn't France who stole the boy's virginity no it was Ivan himself! He was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed the dark aura filtering off him in waves, making any nation near him nervous. And Alfred also, and he was across the room, safely between Canada and Mexico.<p>

"Now, ve got plenty of vork to be doing. So let us get this started." Germany took the podium in the front of the room and started to prattle on about this and that. The first topic as always was global warming, and some nations took turns talking about their ideas to solve the problem. Among the nations to go up Ivan was one of them.

"доброе утро." Ivan spoke as he took the steps up to the podium and had papers lain out before him. They were all in Russian, and he had little doodles of sunflowers in the corner of his papers. "I thought that we could try and put more restrictions on the companies produce a lot Co2, maybe we could tax them da?" Ivan started to radiate a dark aura and his eyes turned to Alfred. "For they do not deserve the power they have, they should be… limited. Stopped, forced to give their prosperity to those who have less."

Alfred stood up straight up at that, Ivan's violet eyes following him. He didn't say anything, most people figured Alfred would retort to the other. But the world was in shock as the other left the room, his eyes down-cast as if he were ashamed of himself.

"America?" The America look-a-like got up and followed after his brother, Ivan wondered who that male was. Ivan could help but have a cruel smile on his face as the brothers left.

"V-Vell then, I guess that concludes today's meeting." Germany said standing; the one most prominent figure in the world had left. Nothing else would get down, besides the nations were all gossiping and trying to figure out what was going on.

"We did good yes? Alfred fears me." Ivan said standing next to Germany who stared at him with an emotionless expression.

"You are sick. Vhat we did was wrong, look at how much we hurt him!" Germany whispered back furiously and the other let out a childish giggle.

"I know it's so fun, to see that American so broken, I never thought I'd have this much fun doing this. Then again it was almost too easy." Ivan frowned wishing that Alfred had put up at least a little bit of a fight. He had wished the other would come seeking Ivan's blood so that he could overpower the little American and do naughty things all over again. He giggled again and walked away leaving Germany to stare at him.

"We never should have done what we did." Arthur said walking up to Germany, watching Ivan leave as well. He looked down in shame and the German nodded.

"Maybe ve should apologize ja?" Arthur shook his head, whether it was because the other was too proud or if Alfred wouldn't accept the apology Germany didn't know. But before he could say anything else Arthur walked away, leaving Germany alone in a room full of idiots. He sighed, what did they do?

* * *

><p>"Big Brother, Big Brother, come on let me in! You're being a скупірака!" Ivan was sitting on his bed staring at the door as it was kicked and punched. He had a cross in his left hand and a vial of holy water in the other. He didn't quite realize how ridiculous he was being, but hey he hadn't tried this yet.<p>

"Leave me alone!" He called out to his sister who went silent.

"We will get married big brother! Whether you want to or not!" With that little clicks started to happen and it took a moment for Ivan to realize what she was doing. She was picking the lock! He flung right up off his bed and to the door and braced it with his body just as she got it open. "Let me in!" Ivan shuddered at the scary tone she used and then stepped away from the door and she came walking in.

She was in that same dress that she was always in. It was big and puffy; Ivan didn't quite understand why she wore it all the time. Maybe it was because she was clinging to the past.

"Thank you Big Brother. Now will you marry me?" She asked and for a moment she seemed almost normal, even if the question she was asking was ludicrous.

"Н-нет B-Беларусь я не могу выйти за тебя замуж. Ты моя сестра." Ivan answered back in Russian. The other glared at him and turned walking out, it seemed she had given up, but Ivan knew better she never gave up.

"I will be back." She said and Ivan was reminded of that terrible American Movie with that Austrian guy. Ivan sighed as he heard his front door slip shut, he felt his masculinity return with the departure of his sister. The one thing in the world that terrifies him and it's his sister, how odd. He sighed and went upstairs to his office and pulled open his laptop, he logged in and got onto the internet just looking over the internet when in the corner of his eyes a message appeared. He clicked the little box open and saw it was an invite to a video chat accepting it, seconds later he was displayed along with Germany, China and Britain.

"We have decided we are apologizing to America and you will be a part of it you bloody wanker." Arthur hissed out before anyone else could speak. Ivan always thought the Briton was a bit of a bitch.

"Ah… no," Ivan answered back smiling that little smile that never reached his eyes.

"Come now aru. It's only fair, what we did was wrong Ivan and I know you know that." Ivan wanted to laugh in China's face, what he did was right. He knocked Alfred down a few pegs, realizing that he was just another nation in the world, not king of the world.

"No I am not wrong. And I will not apologize." Arthur looked about ready to start spitting steam out of his ears.

"Ivan please, it vas vrong, we need to apologize ve had no right!" Germany called to the Russian, hoping to appeal to him. But the other was steadfast in his thoughts, he would never apologize Alfred deserved what he got.

"Here he comes." Arthur said and another screen popped up, under the screen the name 'Hero4U' it was Alfred's stupid penname. Ivan decided to stay on and watch see what happened when the other male got on. They waited and waited and then nothing, Alfred didn't come on everyone was shocked into silence. "Bloody hell, he always comes on."

"I don't get it aru? Where America?" China said sounding truly concerned, something that the other nation always seemed incapable of. Ivan just sat back in his seat and watched as the other nations on the screen started to panic and talk about possible reasons the American didn't come on. Ivan just couldn't help but smile at their desperation, they all sought forgiveness, pansies, there was no forgiveness.

"It was nice to see you gentlemen, good luck in your quest for forgiveness." Arthur was about to scream at him but Ivan closed the screen down and smiled twirling in his seat like a child. "О глупой Америке, вы не заслуживаете всю мощь вашего. And I was able to steal something away from you." He got up and decided it was time to sleep, thought it was only the later afternoon. He was honestly hoping to have dreams about that American squirming under him again, screaming for him to stop.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to my brother!" Ivan looked around trying to find the source of the voice that was speaking to him. It was light and breathless, and it almost seemed to struggle to be heard. "I'm over here!" Ivan looked over and saw a male that looked almost exactly like America, only the male's eyes were a darker blue color than his brother's.<p>

"А Канада, что я могу для вас сделать?" Ivan questioned and the other male glared at him.

"You know exactly what you can do for me. What did you do to America! I've lost all contact with him, he's never quiet! What did you do!" Ivan eyed the male, so this one did have a little fire underneath all of his ghostliness.

"Ah… I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Comme l'enfer vous n'avez pas! Je veux savoir!" Canada screamed out reverting to his original language. He however was silent as a ghastly purple aura started to wafer from Ivan. He whimpered and shied away from the man, that seemed to make it less scary then if he was up in Ivan's face.

"I do not know what you are speaking of. Leave now Canada you have overstayed your welcome."

"This is my land!" Ivan looked around him and noticed he was in a little Canadian-French café, how odd. He didn't even remember coming here, Canada was such an easy nation to forget anything in.

"Ah you are right. I suppose I will leave." Ivan stood up and pulled on the ends of his scarf satisfied when the ends came to squeeze around his neck comfortingly. He had a private jet not too far away, at least he thought he didn't he couldn't quite recall. Sighing and shaking off his head he called for a taxi and he was soon brought to the airport. He was right, they did have a jet in waiting for him. He was quickly put through security and on board his small jet, he seated himself in the luxurious leather chair and leaned back.

They would fly over America on their way back home, he would look at the lands that he tainted and smile. He leaned back in his seat and soon felt himself falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"M-Mr. Braginski sir? There's something we think you should see." Ivan cracked one of his violet eyes open when the man before him spoke. He sighed and stood up, feeling his old bones pop into place with a satisfying sound. He walked all the way up into the Pilot's cabin, the co-pilot the one flying the machine.<p>

"What on earth?" Ivan questioned, his eyes wide. "Where are we?"

"Over America, everything tells us that this is America." Ivan peered out the glass of the window and down to the ground. There were no clouds to obscure his sight of America. Right under them was a large dome, it was made of one way glass, and it was crisscrossed by metal. Ivan couldn't believe his eyes, and this dome stretched as far as the eye could see.

"What did you do Alfred." Ivan asked quietly, glad when the human pilots didn't hear him speak. Ivan turned and left the cabin and when he sat back down he stared into the distance. What did this mean? It meant the world's superpower had receded, it was gone, there was nothing and no one anymore to fill that void. Ivan thought about ways he could become the next Superpower the entire way home.

* * *

><p>"We have to try and break the glass!" Arthur wailed at the next meeting, his eyes were red and puffy. As were Canada's.<p>

"There's no use. I've already tried that Arthur. I even planted C-4 on it!" Matthew said but no one seemed to notice.

"I agree with Angleterre, we need to try and get America back." France said, patting both Arthur and Matthew on the back. Both blondes were barely able to hold back the waves of sadness at the disappearance of Alfred. Ivan just stared in silence, he didn't know what was better. If they got Alfred back then the Superpower would be back, but Ivan could torment the blonde as well. But if they left him then Ivan had a chance to restore his former glory.

"It is decided then. In two days' time ve vill go and try to break the glass." Germany said and the room nodded, Ivan decided to ignore them, he wanted power more than he wanted to torment Alfred.

* * *

><p>"Bombs away!" Matthew called out watching as plane after plane dropped tons of explosives onto the glass. They already tried to cut it, melt it, everything but nothing worked, nothing brought his brother back. Matthew was getting desperate, what if his brother was hurt? There was a lot of fire, and Matthew pulled his goggles over his eyes to help him see. When the smoke cleared he squinted then let out a growl, nothing, nothing changed. "Maple!"<p>

"You know what we have to try Mattieu." Matthew looked over as Francis came over and patted his 'son' on the head.

"What if we hurt him that way though?"

"It is a risk we'll have to take." Matthew nodded and left with the Frenchman, they walked away from the dome. They had already had it inspected, it covered the whole United States. And two smaller domes were put over Hawaii and Alaska. There was nothing left of Alfred. Matthew was going to kill whoever did this to his brother.

* * *

><p>"Five, four, three, two, fire." Matthew pressed the button and watched as a tactical nuke was fired. They fired, just in case, at an area that was not surrounded by many American inhabitants. Matthew waited for it to hit, he waited, and waited then in a second light flashed. He was watching it on camera, silence as they waited for the light to die down and give them an accurate picture of the dome. "Why?" Matthew spoke, there was no change, there was no hope.<p>

* * *

><p>Ivan smiled, putting the phone down he heard news of the attempted break-in of America, all of which were failed. Ivan smiled looking out his window, it was snowing, and normally that would dampen his mood. But this time, no, nothing could make him sad after hearing that. In fact he got right out of his seat and walked out of the office room, down the stairs and out the door. The cool air nipped at him, General Winter's way of greeting him.<p>

"We won Winter. After all these years we have won!" Ivan started to chuckle lightly, then his voice took on greater volume. And he started to laugh so hard he was crying, it was truly a glorious day. He let out laugh after laugh, even long after his throat had begun to hurt and it felt as though it were begging him to stop. He got off his knees as he fell there and started to twirl in the snow, his scarf was far away from him. And though from a distance he appeared to be innocently dancing in the snow, the closer you got the more obvious it was that Russia could only be nefarious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well here we are at the end of yet another chapter of Innocence. What do you guys think? Remember to review if you love me! And as you can see I changed my name mid writing this, don't worry should be the last time I switch. I've always had this name previous to other things. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review!

_-HoneybeeX_

**Translations**

(Russian) Не волнуйтесь, Альфред. Я буду держать вашу тайну – Don't worry America I will keep your secret.

(French) Bon Matin – Good Morning

(French) Angleterre – England

(French) Mon Amour – My Love

(French) Amerique – America

(Russian) доброе утро – Good Morning

(Belarusian) скупірака – Meanie

(Russian) Н-нет B-Беларусь я не могу выйти за тебя замуж. Ты моя сестра – N-No Belarus, I cannot marry you. You're my sister.

(Russian) О глупой Америке, вы не заслуживаете всю мощь вашего – Oh you stupid American you do not deserve the power you have.

(Russian) А Канада, что я могу для вас сделать – Ah Canada what can I do for you?

(French) Comme l'enfer vous n'avez pas! Je veux savoir – Like hell you don't! I want to know!


End file.
